


kiss in the kitchen like it's a dancefloor

by Brieoftarth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieoftarth/pseuds/Brieoftarth
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESSICA :)
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	kiss in the kitchen like it's a dancefloor

Brienne and Jaime weren't one for making a big deal out of their anniversary anymore. It was just another day, but they liked to at least spending spend the morning together for breakfast. Brienne would cook, and Jaime would dance around the dining room table as he set the plates and cutlery down, singing almost awfully at the top of his longs. 

As she stood at the kitchen counter whisking pancake mix, her back to him, she tilted her head back to call on him. "Jaime, will you pass the blueberries, please?" she asked, grinning at him as he shimmied over to the fridge. 

"I'll give them to you if I can have a kiss." Jaime teased, taking the pack of blueberries over to her, but he hid them behind his back before she could reach out and grab them. "Nope. Kiss first, wench." 

Brienne could only roll her eyes. She sat the bowl down on the kitchen counter, and wrapped her arms around his neck, covering his lips with hers in the gentlest of kisses. "There, now give me the blueberries." 

"Not yet." Jaime threw the blueberries onto the kitchen counter and before she could reach for them, he lifted her up onto the kitchen counter. His hands tangled in her hair as he brought her closer for another kiss, his teeth gently tugging on her lower lip to make her groan against his mouth. 

"Another year, wench. I'm so glad you kissed me all those years ago." 

"You kissed me!" 

"Not how I remember it." 

"Of course it isn't. Let me remind you, you called me-" 

"Let's not." Jaime murmured, his hands slipping under her shirt to touch her skin.

\-- 

Jaime and Brienne had met through a friend of a friend at college, and surprise surprise, they hated each other. Jaime was the typical rich kid, prancing around like he owned the place with that god awful smug smirk of his. Brienne, although she wasn't poor, was much more humble. She had refused to let her father pay for her education, and instead had received a part scholarship to study. When she moved to Kings Landing, she got a job as a server at Hot Pies to help her pay the rest. 

No one had formally introduced them, but Jaime always seemed to just be there. He would turn up at the apartment, unannounced, that she had shared with Sansa and Margaery, barging his way past Brienne with coffee and donuts. It always seemed like he knew exactly when she needed a caffeine dose after spending a long day in the library studying for exams. 

Jaime tried to flirt with her for months, but he wasn't very good at it. 

Apparently saying things like "you look like you could crack a walnut between those thighs" was not what women liked to hear. 

After their final exams, Margaery and Sansa persuaded Brienne into letting them host a party at their small apartment. In just a few weeks, they would all be parting ways and they'd find their adult jobs after college. They wanted to bring everyone together one last time to celebrate. And unfortunately, that meant Jaime would be there, too. 

Brienne didn't make much of an effort. She had allowed Sansa to do her make up, very minimal with just the tiniest bit of light coverage foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. Margaery had sifted through her wardrobe and eventually settled on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue blouse. 

"Maybe tonight's the night Jaime will make his move," Sansa grinned at her, and Brienne rolled her eyes. 

Sansa and Margaery always gushed over how handsome Jaime was, how much of a sweetheart he was, and Brienne wasn't blind. He was beautiful, and so charming. Of course, in her mind, he had just befriended her so he could get closer to Sansa or Margaery. She didn't voice this to them, though. She couldn't be bothered listening to them deny that. 

They had invited a lot more people than they had let on, and Brienne had felt slightly overwhelmed. She had stuck to the corner of the sofa, trying to keep an eye out to make sure that no one broke anything or tried to slip away to use one of the bedrooms to get up to no good. She must've drifted off into her own little world, because she didn't even register Jaime sitting next to her. 

"What do you say, Wench? Why don't we make tonight the night and put all the rumours to rest and finally kiss," he murmured, reaching out for her hand. 

Brienne snatched her hand away with a frown, and looked at him with a cold stare. "That's not funny, Jaime. Leave me alone." 

"Wench -" 

"Stop calling me that." 

"Or would you prefer Beautiful Brienne? I think I like that -" 

Brienne's icy glare had immediately changed to something he couldn't put his finger on. Her eyes had turned sad, he realised. Without another word, she had got up from the sofa and hurried into the kitchen.

'Never let them see you upset. They win that way,’ she repeated to herself.

Thankfully, the kitchen had been empty. She rested against the counter, taking deep breaths as she tried to push him out of her mind. 

Jaime rushed in after her, watching her wince as she shut her eyes. 

"Brienne, I didn't.. I didn't mean it like that. I forgot about the nicknames. When are you going to realise that I like you? And I know I'm bad at this whole flirting thing, Sansa and Margaery have made that very clear. So I don't know how to be any clearer, Brienne. You're.. Gods. You're my best friend and I don't know why it's taken me this long to open up to you, but I like you. I genuinely do like you." 

Brienne is tongue tied, and just gapes at him. So Jaime takes this to his advantage. 

He stepped closer to her, one hand resting on her hip and the other tilting her chin up to look at him. 

"May I?" 

And before Brienne can even think it all through and let her insecurities take over, she nodded.

Jaime cupped her cheek, his thumb running over her lip before he caught her up in a soft kiss. He grinned as she almost immediately melted into it, her arms wrapping around his neck as she leaned closer to him, lost in the feel of his body against hers. 

\-- 

"Okay, okay. I wasn't great at flirting, but you have to admit that I've improved." He laughed against her lips, his hand now creeping dangerously closer to her thigh.

"Fine, yes. You're a lot better at giving out compliments. If you hadn't improved in the past 18 years, I would be very surprised," she laughed, nudging her nose against his as she pulled him in for a deeper kiss. 

"Gross!" They both heard from the doorway, and Brienne pulled back with her cheeks turning a splotchy red and a small laugh as she hid her face in her husband's shoulder. 

Their two children, Joanna who had just turned 14, and their son Galladon who was 7, stood at the doorway. Joanna's hands were clapped over her younger brothers eyes, and she groaned as Jaime skipped forward to ruffle their hair. 

"Must you do that where we eat breakfast?" 

"I'm sorry. Just reminiscing." 

"You do it every year." Joanne argued. 

"It's tradition." 

She just rolled her eyes, before giving her father a tight hug to say good morning, and Brienne got back to making their family breakfast. Once she had plated the pancakes and sat them on the table, she took her own seat and Galladon immediately flung his arms around her neck and climbed into her lap, sleepily snuggling close to her as she held him tightly.

"Happy anniversary, wench." Jaime kissed her head as he took his seat beside her, his eyes turning glassy as he looked from his wife holding their son, to his daughter that was growing up far too fast. He didn't think his heart could be any fuller. 


End file.
